gamecubefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Superstar Baseball
Mario Superstar Baseball is a baseball-themed Mario game. It was the first of two Mario baseball video games made, the next being Mario Super Sluggers for the Nintendo Wii. Like other sports games, it features the series' popular characters, including Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi. On the main menu, there are many modes. Characters There are 32 characters in Mario Superstar Baseball. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Goomba * Toadsworth * Magikoopa * Dry Bones * Boo * Paratroopa * Baby Mario * Blue Noki * Paragoomba * King Boo * Pianta * Baby Luigi unlockable * Dixie Kong unlockable * Hammer Bro unlockable * Monty Mole unlockable * Petey Piranha unlockable * Toadette unlockable Challenge Mode There are various captains that can be chosen for this mode, but there are also some that need to be unlocked. When the captain is chosen, he/she automatically has his/her team. The difficulty is also chosen. The captain will start out in a small area where the other players' stadiums are. Lakitu will talk to the player. After this, the player is free to choose who to play. If the opposing team loses, the captain on the controlled team gets players from the loser (if the team completes challenges shown on-screen during the game), including the captain. The player must complete the challenges needed to get the other team's captain. All players can become all-stars if challenges are completed from the menu on free mode. Back on free mode, the captain can purchase special items from shops and even play minigames. After the captain defeats all of the teams, the large boulder guarding Bowser's stadium will break. The team will then face Bowser's team if it chooses. Once Bowser is defeated, the single-player mode is complete. Exhibition This is the regular baseball mode in the game. It is simply the same as playing games in Challenge Mode, but without the challenges. Multiplayer Like playing exhibitions, there will be two teams. It is the same experience as exhibitions and single-player. The only difference is how two teams are controlled. Two controllers are required. Minigames There are also minigames that can be selected from the main menu. They are all either four-player or single-player minigames. In all of these games, the player with the most coins/points wins. Bob-omb Derby The player hits Bob-ombs that are thrown from a machine. Different power-ups that have been seen in past Mario games, such as the Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Star, judge the speed of the throw. This is a single-player minigame. Wall Ball The player throws a baseball through walls at the speed that is chosen. The walls are arranged in a different order after they are all gone in a row. The player must watch out to not get the wall marked with Bowser's face, or points will be deducted from the score. This is a four-player minigame. Chain Chomp Sprint In this four-player minigame, the players must collect gems while watching out for the furious Chain Chomp in the middle of the small field. Piranha Panic In yet another four-player minigame, all players must throw their colored eggs at the same-colored Piranha Plants. The players must watch out when the Piranha Plants attack. Barrel Batter In this single-player minigame, the chosen player must throw the baseball accurately to hit the barrels. A special barrel appears after many barrels are hit. Collect as many points to win! Star Dash This minigame must be unlocked. In this game, the players must collect the most coins that shoot out of the Coin Generator. Power-ups such as red mushrooms (give speed boost), purple mushrooms (slow down speed), and stars (makes player invincible for a short time) give special effects. Grand Prix This must also be unlocked. In this mode, all minigames are played for the player to place first, second, third, or fourth place. After each minigame, first place will get 10 points, second will get 6 points, third will get 3 points, and fourth will get 0 points. The player with the most points wins Grand Prix. Toy Field In this mode, the player must collect the most coins. This is a four-player mode. When the player is at bat, he/she must hit the ball on a large pad. The large pads have writings on them. The writings say "Hit", "2B Hit", "3B Hit", "HR", "Coin", and "?". The player can also spell out "Homerun" and get a large bonus of coins. Practice As the title says, the player can practice skills via tutorials. List of Characters These are all of the playable characters that are in the game. This includes the ones that must be unlocked. Note that all players listed second on each team are also exhibition captains. Mario's Team *Mario *Luigi *Monty Mole *Piantas (blue, red, and yellow) *Nokis (blue, red, and green) Yoshi's Team *Yoshi *Birdo *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Shy Guy (red, green, black, blue, yellow) Princess Peach's Team *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toadsworth *Toadette *Toad (red, green, blue, yellow, purple) Wario's Team *Wario *Waluigi *King Boo *Boo *Petey Piranha *Magikoopa (blue, green, red, yellow) Donkey Kong's Team *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Koopa Troopa (green, red) *Koopa Paratroopa (red, green) *Goomba *Paragoomba Bowser's Team *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bones (original, red, green, blue) *Hammer Bro (original, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro) Fields These are the fields/stadiums available for play. *Mario Stadium *Yoshi Park *Peach Garden *Wario Palace *Donkey Kong Jungle *Bowser Castle Category:Gamecube Games Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:Namco Video Games Category:2005 video games